spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob
SpongeBob & Sagwa 3 is a crossover video game that was developed by Asobo Studio and published by THQ in collaboration with PBS Kids, Nickelodeon, Sesame Workshop and CineGroupe. It was released on October 1, 2008 in Canada and on October 5, 2008 in the United States for the Xbox 360, PC, Nintendo DS, Wii, PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 2. It is the third video game installment in the ''SpongeBob & Sagwa series right after SpongeBob & Sagwa 2. Plot The game is ironically a derivative work of the Season 1 episode, Night of the Werekitten. The plot is centered on Starfury discovering the Jingxia Shitou (translates to '''Fright Stone in English), an ancient shrine that was told by legend that it has the power to bring out the darkest fears in people and cause them misfortune. She commences the opportunity to manipulate the shrine's power and things begin to take a turn for the worst as creatures based on people's worst fears begin to rise and cause havoc and pain to the people whose fears they have of them. For Sagwa, she gets affected by the curse and ends up becoming SpongeBob's scariest fantasy. She now transforms into a real Werecat under the light of a full moon. To make matters worse, the moon is forced to stay in its full phase as part of the curse. SpongeBob, being shocked by what had happened to her, must help her control her beast form. But they also must stand up against the Fright Stone's curse and stop the monsters from causing more destruction and fear. Gameplay Like all of the other SpongeBob & Sagwa games, the player is primarily in control of Sagwa and SpongeBob, and they each have their own unique abilities. Attack combos, formations and teamwork from the previous installment, which the playable characters can utilize and upgrade, reappear in the game. However, they are both affected and set up differently in the hands of the game's defining aspect - levels that switch between day and night. In the daytime levels, SpongeBob and Sagwa work together to create formations used for climbing up high, crossing hazardous surfaces or gaps and so on, and they gain synergy from doing so. Enough synergy gives them the returning "Ultimate Tag Team" attack, which defeats enemies with one hit and makes the duo invincible for a short amount of time. In the nighttime levels, Sagwa utilizes the powers that come with her newfound Werecat form - superhuman strength, impressive agility, healing factor, pouncing, mauling, feral mind and enhanced senses. Attack combos can be done by certain button combinations and each infliction of pain she puts upon enemies increases a special energy inside of her called "Were-Energy", and it is indicated by the Were-Meter. Once it is full, Sagwa unleashes her special attack called "Feral Cat", in which she becomes more powerful and dangerous for a short amount of time. The game also contains Secret Areas known as Brass Gates, which contain extra content, and Bonus Levels. Items * Brass: 'Golden Chinese coins that give the player ten points when collected. They serve the purpose of requiring a certain amount in order to open Brass Gates. * '''Noodle Patties: '''Noodle Patties reappear from ''SpongeBob & Sagwa 2 as health items for the playable characters to heal. * '''Were-Energy Auras: '''Tiny sparks that are used as the energy for Sagwa to charge up her Feral Cat special attack and make her stronger. They each come in different colors, which represent their value. Purple Auras increase by five points, Green Auras increase by fifteen points, Yellow Auras increase by thirty points and Red Auras increase by sixty points. * '''Scrolls: '''Special items that unlock extra content and they are hidden in areas behind Brass Gates. Cast and Characters Main Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Sagwa Miao (voiced by Holly Gauthier-Frankel) Supporting Characters * Patrick Star (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) * Fu-Fu (voiced by Rick Jones) Antagonists * Starfury the Amethyst Cat (voiced by Debi Derryberry) * Spongetrocity (voiced by Paul Tibbitt) * Creatures from the Fright Stone Other * Sandy Cheeks (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) * Mr. Krabs (voiced by Clancy Brown) * Squidward Tentacles (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) * Sheegwa Miao (voiced by Jesse Vinet) * Dongwa Miao (voiced by Oliver Grainger) * Baba Miao (voiced by Arthur Holden) * Mama Miao (voiced by Ellen David) * Tai-Tai (voiced by Khaira Ledeyo) * The Foolish Magistrate (voiced by Hiro Kanagawa) ''MORE COMING SOON!Category:SpongeBob & Sagwa Category:AleksHudock Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:2019 Category:2019 Video Games